Dream For Me
by Phedra Quirke
Summary: While Ginny and Draco struggle with their feelings they also struggle with each other. Harry meanwhile is to blind to see what is going on under his own nose, but Hermione decides it is best for him NOT to know. The classic DG fic of love, deception, and


**Ch. 1: Lost In Transition**

Ginny Weasley stepped off the scarlet train – the Hogwarts Express – and onto the wooden platform. Only hours earlier had she said good-bye to her mother, father, and a few of the Order members. Harry had come to stay with them in late July, but since Hermione was vacationing in France she was unable to.

Gin looked around for someone she knew. It seemed she was surrounded by only Slytherins. As she moved through the crowd she almost tripped. Someone caught her around the waist and stood her back on her feet. Spinning around she was face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

"Err… thank you," Ginny said blushing a soft shade of pink. _Did a Malfoy just help her?_ She thought.

Draco smirked, "Such a clumsy Weasel," he said in his soft drawling voice. His grey eyes sparkled, why, Ginny was unsure.

Gin was about to talk, but Draco gave another smirk and just walked off. She didn't have much time to think on what had just happened because someone was calling her name.

"Ginny!" Hermione called over the crowd. Within a few moments Hermione was at her side; Harry and Ron were close behind.

Ron looked Gin over, "You okay?" he asked a hint of concern in his voice. "Looks like you just saw a ghost."

Ginny gave a feeble smile, "Oh, I am fine, Ron," she tried to re-assure him.

"Bu-," Ron began.

"She is fine," Harry said before Ron could finish his sentence.

Ron held up his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright."

Ginny gave Harry a smile which he returned without hesitation.

"Come on, Gin," Hermione said stifling a giggle. She took Ginny by the arm and they started toward the carriages.

"What was that about?" Ginny heard Ron ask Harry as she and Hermione started away.

Turning around she saw that Ron and Harry hadn't moved and that Harry was giving Ron a, "I have no clue what you are talking about" type look. Not a moment later did Harry say, "I have no clue what you are talking about."

After a bit of searching Hermione and Ginny found a carriage almost empty. Only one person occupied it, Luna Lovegood. She had her wand over her ear and was reading an issue of The Quibbler.

"'Lo, Luna," Ginny said after she and Hermione had taken a seat.

"Hullo, Ginny," Luna said her eyes still on the magazine.

Ginny glanced at Hermione who hadn't bothered with saying a hello, but Ginny didn't mention it.

Luna flipped the page of her magazine, "Did you know we had a new Minster of Magic?" She asked breaking the silence as the carriages began to move.

Hermione rolled her eyes, of course they knew, it had been all over the new for the past two months. Ginny nodded.

"I heard he was a fan of the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack," Luna said a dreamy smile to match her dreamy voice. "And, he is going to make it illegal to have them in captivation."

Ginny bit her lip forcing herself not to laugh, but Hermione accidentally let out a small giggle. She quickly turned it into a cough and Luna went on reading.

It seemed like only seconds later they were at the entrance to the school. Hermione had to go find Ron so they could report to MgGonagall. Quickly saying good-bye Ginny was left alone once again. As she entered the Entrance Hall memories came flooding back. Some memories were happy, but others weren't quite as happy. As people began to enter the Great Hall Ginny held back for a moment looking around.

"Not used to being in a place this big, Weaselette? Your house is what, a fourth the size of this hall?" Draco's voice came from behind her, but it was now followed by the cackle of Crabbe, the low laugh of Goyle, and the shrill giggle of Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny turned, once again, to face Draco. She gave a cool smile before saying, "I see you are still hanging with Pug- I mean Pansy Parkinson and the two morons," she noted.

Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe all frowned before stepping forward threateningly, but Draco held out his arm to stop them. The three seemed shocked, but Draco was quick to explain, "Don't want Golden Boy after us because we harmed his girlfriend."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I am not his girlfriend. In fact, I don't have a boyfriend," she said to end the conversation.

"How surprising," Pansy said sardonically with a sneer.

The four Slytherins started away. As Draco, who was last, walked by he whispered softly in Ginny's ear, "We can change that."

Ginny stood there speechless. What the bloody hell did he mean by that? She asked herself still quite a bit in shock. He couldn't like her, she forced herself to think. "I am sure he meant something else," she told herself, but this time out loud so it might be easier to believe, but it wasn't.

Just as she looked up she spotted Hermione motioning for her to come on. Pushing Draco's puzzling words to the back of her mind she moved toward the Great Hall.

**  
My notes: **Okay, so if that totally sucked please let me know, but kindly don't make me sad. I have two other chapters ready if you guys like this one. It is sort of boring, but the story does get better... well I think it does. So leave some love and I will continue to update my story!

3 Phedra


End file.
